Greyson Uley
Greyson "Grey" Uley (January 10, 2007-Present) is the only child born to Sam and Emily Uley. He is the biological cousin to Claire Young, who was raised by his parents as his sister. He is the imprinter and later boyfriend to Franchesca Jolie. His freshman year of highschool he becomes a Quileute Shape-shifter, just like his father. Early Life Greyson was born on January 10, 2007 on the La Push Quileute Tribe reservation in the state of Washington. Grey grew up in a loving home with a warm family and group of friends to help raise him. His cousin Claire lived in the Uley home since she was three years old, causing Grey to think of her as more of an older sister than cousin. Their 3 and a half year age gap was nothing growing up leading the two to spend a lot of time together. Claire's imprinter, Quil Ateara V, spent much of his time with the kids at the Uley house due to his connection to Claire. Yet, Quil hid his favorite well and never failed to take Grey on all of his adventures with Claire, leading Grey to see him as an older brother, idolizing the older wolf for most of his childhood. HighSchool Transformation Greyson first started to undergo changes the summer before his freshman year of highschool. He grew seven inches in four months along with gaining 25 lbs in muscle. His moodiness worried Emily even though Sam assured her it was all a part of the change. Physical Appearance Grey has dark hair like both of his parents, and is said to closely resemble his father in except his eyes are obviously his mother. Grey has the physique of a 20-year-old man, making it easy to mistake him for being older, his true age reflects through his young face and imature personality. He is said to have a boyish sort of handsomeness to him, while Claire and Renesmee describe him as simply adorable. Wolf Form In wolf form Grey has a dark coat on top like Sam, yet his belly, snout, and ankles are white. He is only several inches smaller than Sam making him larger than some of the older wolves. His eyes are the same chesnut brown that they are in his human form. Personality and Traits Grey tends to be imature most of the time, and enjoys teasing Claire and Nessie about their crushes on Jake and Quil. Grey uses a mocking imitation of their high-pitched voices obsessing over the boys. Grey also enjoys sports like playing football with the guys on First Beach. Grey found out it in PE during middle school that he had a natural talent for basketball. With the help of his summer growth spurt, Grey made the Forks High School Varsity Team his freshman year. Grey is shown to be a fighter for something he really cares about, even when Chess seems happy with Brady, he continues his advances determined to change her mind. Relationships Imprintee Franchesca Jolie Grey first encountered Franchesca, or Chess, while attending one of Claire's summer cheerleading practices when he was 12. Grey found her to be very pretty even then. Grey imprinted on Chess at his house while she sat on Brady Fuller, a fellow wolf's, lap. Only hours before Chess and Brady seemed to be hitting it off. After staring her in the eyes with such intensity, he takes off out the back door of the house feelings confused and frustrated about Brady touching her. Upon reentering the house, after a talk with his father in wolf form, he sees Chess standing in the hallway with Elle. When she walks into the kitchen and asks him to get her a glass from a high shelf. They seem to be flirting and having a moment which leads Grey to forget everyone else until Brady walks in wondering what was taking Chess so long. Things seem to grow tense among the wolf pack Family Sam Uley Sam is Greyson's father and pack leader. Emily Uley (née Young) Emily is the mother of Greyson Claire Young Claire is biologically Greyson's cousin, though they were raised thinking of each other as more of siblings. Friends Quil Ateara V Quil Renesmee Cullen Nessie Gallery Large-2.jpg img-thing-1.jpeg 5ca87ec558ee375e68f1ae6af22522cd.jpg img-thingjnjn.jpeg Reserved-Spring-2015-Look-Book-Francisco-Lachowski-009.jpg Francisco-Lachowski-francisco-lachowski-33894775-1080-1620.jpg francisco_lachowski_for_peekcloppenburg_fw13_02_bw.png tumblr_mi0qw7Y9uY1ricgm7o1_500.gif|pretending to be disappointed francisco-lachowski-and-monster-beats-by-dr-dre-studio-headphones-gallery.jpg|His lady calling - Taken by Claire Francisco-Lachowski-for-UMag-12.jpg|Chilling at First Beach image.jpg|I love this silly boy. -Taken by Chess HM-DIVIDED-Francisco-Lachowski-5.jpg tumblr_inline_not0trhbXt1s6lw3t_500.gif|"Damn! She looks good" tumblr_lq72kf0SnP1qjb5nbo1_500.jpg tumblr_static_6x4y5v2qjh4w8osw4o80400g8.jpg|To: Chess, Love: Grey 500full-francisco-lachowski.jpg 798full-francisco-lachowski.jpg 968full-francisco-lachowski.jpg|Watching the girls at cheer practice 6b2042106bf42911b41d54b5b154dc6a.jpg|Look whose got a five page essay due tomorrow! -Taken by Chess CMF4.jpg|Waking up from a nap on the couch -Taken by Claire 928302_528694957257911_1460219367_a.jpg|At La Push Beach- taken by Grey. f5a41b43eaa65272849d6cbc82add51e.jpg ff459278624ec1efe0acdadd2a029b78.jpg tumblr_n7gm9iDAOr1r4koleo1_1280.jpg|Gym time largeee.jpg Uley Greyson Greyson